Lo que pasó ese día
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Korra le cuenta a su hija, Aiko, una historia un tanto embarazosa que preferiría olvidar.


**_Hola a todos y ¡feliz días de las madres! (si es que hay una madre leyendo esto)._**

 ** _Aquí traigo un one-shot en conmemoración a este día, es también un acompañante de mi entrada del quinto día de la semana Korrasami "Avergonzando a tu pareja", espero les guste._**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino_**

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o_**

-Mami, ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó una pequeña Aiko de 8 años entrando en la habitación de sus madres quienes ya se encontraban en cama preparándose para dormir. En sus manos sostenía un viejo modelo de traje planeador en distintos tonos azules con un agujero en uno de los pliegos.

-Ahh… bueno- respondió la mujer de ojos esmeralda levantándose, impidiéndole la vista a la otra mujer en la cama.

-Asami, ¿qué es?- Cuestionó la susodicha moviéndose intentando ver lo que sujetaba su hija.

-No es nada, de verdad- contestó riendo nerviosamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su esposa se había levantado y se dirigía hacia su hija. _"Oh espíritus…"_

Los siguientes segundos pasaron en un silencio tenso. Los ojos y la boca del Avatar estaban abiertos casi de manera cómica y la oscura piel de sus mejillas se tornaba de un color rubí brillante. Asami simplemente la miraba resignada y Aiko algo confundida.

-Asami…- comenzó la maestra agua saliendo de su estupor- acaso eso es— guardaste el—la pobre mujer no era capaz de completar ninguna oración.

-¿Mamá está bien?- inquirió la infante un poco preocupada.

-Sí, solo está algo sorprendida- suspiró Asami y camino hacia la pequeña poniéndose en cuclillas en frente de ella. –Es un traje planeador,- explicó- un diseño que hice hace unos años para tu mamá- Asami sonrió al ver como los ojos de Aiko se iluminaban, su pequeña era fanática de sus inventos.

-Pero mami, ¿por qué esta roto?- las palabras de Aiko sacaron de su ensimismamiento a Korra.

-No hablamos de es— Se interrumpió al ver la cara de expectación de su hija y después de unos segundos se encaminó resignada a la cama en donde les hizo un ademan a su esposa y pequeña para que la acompañaran.

Ya estando las tres recostadas, Asami y Korra en las esquinas con Aiko en medio de ellas, el Avatar empezó a hablar.

-Veras Aiko, te contaré la historia de cómo fallé un vuelo de práctica y quedé en ropa interior frente a toda la familia de Tenzin-

-¡NO!- exclamó la pequeña cubriendo su boca con asombro.

-¡Sí!- contesto el Avatar riendo- No es algo que me guste recordar pero…-

 _Hace unos años en la Isla del Aire_

 _-¿Ya estás lista Korra?- En el momento Avatar Korra se encuentra en una habitación del Templo del Aire cambiándose, Asami Sato afuera en el pasillo esperando a su novia._

 _-Un momento, solo tengo que arreglar esto- gruñidos y sonidos de forcejeo se escuchaban desde adentro del cuarto- ¿cómo se ponen esto tan rápido?- más gruñidos y un golpe de caída- ¿¡cómo abrochan esto!?-_

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó ya algo preocupada la ingeniero._

 _-No,- respondió abriendo la puerta una agitada Korra- lo tengo- y flexionó los brazos enseñándole todo el traje a Asami._

 _Esta solo sonrió y comenzó a revisar de pies a cabeza a la Avatar, para asegurarse de que todo en el traje estuviera en su lugar por supuesto, los diferentes tonos de rojos de los trajes originales habían sido cambiando por matices azulados y lo gris con blanco. Asami no pudo evitar fijarse en la manera en que el traje abrazaba el cuerpo de su novia como una segunda piel, era necesario, la mecánica lo sabía, de esa manera la resistencia del aire se reducía un 70%, pero aún así la manera en que acentuaba las piernas de la maestra agua, su cadera y esos brazos… Asami por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando cuando llego a la cara del Avatar y vio la sonrisa de medio lado que le dedicaba._

 _Aclarándose la garganta siguió la revisión, profesionalmente, y levanto una ceja al llegar a la zona del cuello en donde se encontraba el cierre de enfrente._

 _-Si ya terminaste de admirarme, es momento de probar el traje, ¿no crees?- preguntó Korra empezando a caminar hacia afuera del Templo._

 _-Korra, espera, déjame revisar el cierre otra vez- la detuvo Asami._

 _-¿Hay algo malo?- indagó dejando que la CEO bajara y subiera el cierre una cuantas veces._

 _-Ok, todo en orden- declaró con una sonrisa-vamos, Tenzin ha de estar impaciente- aun habiendo examinado el traje un sentimiento de que algo no estaba en orden se posó en el estómago de Asami._

 _o-o-o-o-o_

 _-¡Wow Korra! ¡Te ves muy bien con el traje! ¿Crees que vas a poder planear a la primera? ¿Sabías que no es tan fácil como se ve? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Asami y tu se estaban besando?- Nada más salir Korra se encontró bombardeada por preguntas de Ikki._

 _-Eh, gracias. No lo sé. Jinora me va a explicar lo básico antes de intentar planear. Ponerse estos trajes no es tan sencillo y no- intentó contestar a todas las preguntas- Por cierto, ¿Jinora?- se dirigió a la maestra aire._

 _-Claro- esta le contestó con una sonrisa y le indicó que la siguiera._

 _-Muy bien,-empezó a explicar una vez en la orilla de la isla- solo necesitas desabrochar los pliegos- hizo lo indicado- y con un poco de aire control te impulsa hacía arriba y estiras los brazos, ya en el aire es básicamente el mismo fundamento que con el bastón, tu eres el centro de equilibrio, así que mientras no te asustes estarás bien- y dicho eso salto dando una vuelta de demostración._

 _-¡Tu turno Korra!- gritó desde donde estaban todos observando._

 _-¡Recuerda que sólo es un vuelo de prueba, planeas un poco sobre el agua y regresas!- gritó esta vez Asami sintiendo ese mal presentimiento de nuevo._

 _Korra solamente levanto sus pulgares y se concentro._

 _"Muy bien, primero desabrochar los pliegues." Destrabó los botones que se encontraban en su cadera y pecho. "Después es elevarse con aire control." Soltó una gran ráfaga con los pies y ascendió por los aires. "Ahora, estirar los brazos y planear." Al momento de estirar sus brazos algo extraño sonó pero Korra no le tomo importancia pues había planeado._

 _-¡Wo-ho! ¡Esto es definitivamente mejor que el bastón!- Continuó planeando pero una extraña sensación la saco de su emoción… ¿por qué sentía tan fresco el pecho?_

 _Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el cierre abierto dejando ver los vendajes con los que cubría su pecho._

 _"Oh vaya."_

 _"Que embarazoso."_

 _Gracias a eso el Avatar se distrajo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua._

 _-¡Korra!- Asami exclamó preocupada, así que eso era el mal presentimiento._

 _Todos corriendo hacia la orilla cuando vieron a Korra saliendo y recostándose en la arena._

 _-¡Por los espíritus! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Asami arrodillándose junto a ella, no podía ver sus ojos pues la maestra agua los cubría con su brazo, el pliego con un hoyo en él._

 _-Asami…- murmuró la muchacha.- Asami, murió-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué murió?- cuestionó incluso más preocupada._

 _-Mi dignidad- contestó haciendo que todos en la isla rieran y que Asami le diera un golpe en el brazo._

-Y eso fue lo que paso-Korra terminó de relatar su historia.

-Oh… pero ¿mamá no se lastimó, verdad?- la voz adormilada de Aiko a penas se escuchaba.

Korra y Asami miraron como la pequeña luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Solo su orgullo, un poco- contestó Asami poniéndose de pie y tomando a Aiko en sus brazos- Muy bien señorita, han sido muchas historias por hoy, es hora de ir a dormir-

-Sí mami….- contestó con apenas un susurro y antes de llegar a su habitación ya estaba dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto hablar de ese asunto- habló Asami regresando al cuarto y acostándose junto a Korra.

-Oh no lo sé,- el Avatar rodeó con sus brazos a la ingeniera quien se recostó en su pecho- tal vez el hecho de que los maestros aire, mis amigos y los hijos de mi vida pasada juntos con _sus_ hijos me vieron en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba. Si hubieras sido tú te sentirías igual-

-Tal vez, pero tu habrías disfrutado la vista tanto como yo- respondió ganándose una carcajada por parte de su esposa. –Te amo- le susurró.

-Y yo a ti-

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

 ** _No se como me siento con el final, en fin. Ya estoy escribiendo el 3er capítulo de Los Actores de la Isla Ember, la escuela me ha tenido loca pero al fin tengo tiempo._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
